


Waiting for Raven

by sstwins



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Apple White is dismayed when she wakes up and Raven isn’t around. It’s a cold winter’s day, and she just wanted to be able to curl up in blankets and talk to her girlfriend. Raven, however, clearly has other plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inspiredinfj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredinfj/gifts).



> This was part of a EAH Secret Santa on Tumblr! I got Tumblr user Cataposa, and they asked for some cutsey winter fluff!!

Apple White yawned, nestling even deeper into the pile of blankets. Weekends were always the best, especially weekends in the winter, because she had no reason to leave her room. There were no activities that she needed to assist with, no classes that she had to worry about… nothing to do at all but relax and talk to Raven.

Except today, for some reason, Raven wasn’t here. Apple White had woken up to an empty room and nothing but a little scrawled note from Raven saying that she would, _‘Be back soon!’_. And apparently soon meant over an hour later, because Apple had done all her makeup and gotten dressed and Raven was still mysteriously missing. Without her, Apple had nothing to do but scroll through Fablebook while sitting in a blanket pile, and that got boring after a few minutes.

She supposed she could get up and go to the castle-teria for breakfast, but it was bound to be drafty in the hallways. Apple shivered at the thought and pulled a blanket more tightly around her shoulders.

It was honestly one of the most evil things that Raven could do, leaving her alone like this. Apple had never abandoned _her_ with no reason. She even waited for her in the mornings so that they could go into the castle-teria together like a real couple, even when Raven slept late and was grumpy. But _apparently_ Raven wasn’t good like she’d said she was, because this was just cruel.

She might as well check Fablebook again. Glumly, Apple picked up her MirrorPhone, but her frown soon turned into a smile at the sight of a hext from Raven.

**Raven:** _meet me outside._

Aaand the frown was back. Outside? In the cold? Apple hurriedly hexted her back.

**Apple:** _You’re outside????_

**Raven:** _come 2 the front of teh school_

**Raven:** _*the_

Apple swiped down the top of her screen to check the weather.

**Apple:** _It’s below freezing!_

**Raven:** _u can wear a coat_

**Raven:** _apple……_

Ugh, she was too persuasive. At least Apple could say Raven Queen was very dedicated. She sighed, getting up from her blankets.

**Apple:** _Ok, I’m coming. But you owe me_

**Raven:** _< 3_

Apple giggled a little at the emotion. Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad out there. And at least she was going to meet up with Raven. She walked over to her enormous wardrobe and pulled out her thickest fluffy coat and winter boots, sticking her MirrorPhone in the pocket. It was time to go out and face the weather.

The walk down to the front doors was chilly enough, but opening the doors was worse. There was a chill that just bit Apple right down to the bone, making her shake in her fairy boots. And it was so foggy she could hardly see a thing. Apple walked out, planning to only give a quick glance around for Raven before she went the hex back inside, but only three steps down the flight of stairs, the fog cleared just enough for her to see a sight that took her breath away.

Raven Queen was sitting atop of a literal coach, along with four very impressive looking white horses. Laughing with shock, Apple ran over to her. Raven extended a hand to help her up.

“Your coach, your highness,” Raven proclaimed as she gave Apple a tug. Apple landed in the seat with a giggle.

“Raven!” she squealed, nestling up against the other girl. “What’s the occasion?”

Raven was blushing a little, and she cupped the reins in her hand. “Well, I don’t know. Can’t a girl just surprise her girlfriend without needing a reason?”

Apple laughed again, pushing her face up close to Raven’s. Without saying another word, she leaned in and pressed her bright lips up against Raven’s dark ones, feeling a spark that warmed her up right inside her core. She finally pulled away, gazing into Raven’s purple eyes dreamily. “Raven Queen,” she murmured, brushing away a bit of snow that had landed on the girl’s cheek, “I really do think you’re the fairest of them all.”


End file.
